


Summer of Lilies

by baths



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baths/pseuds/baths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moves away, hot breath falling against Aoi’s skin. “Asahina-san. Would you...would you mind terribly if I asked to be restrained tonight?” </p><p>Aoi perks up, guiding Sakura’s head away from her shoulder so they can look directly at each other. “Of course not! Oh man, of <i>course</i> not, that sounds awesome.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of AU where the kids can meet outside of school. No endgame spoilers or anything.

“So there’s no pool?” Aoi asks as Sakura leads her through the dojo. The hallways are immaculate long winding things that occasionally open up into small gardens and ponds. It’s quiet, but Aoi can imagine the thuds and grunts of sparring coming from behind each door on a busier day. It smells like sweat and athleticism.

“I’m afraid not,” Sakura says, glancing back at Aoi. “We do have a wading pool, if you would like to see that.”

“Maybe later.” Aoi says, rushing up and wrapping her forearm around Sakura’s. “I want to see your room right now.”

Sakura nods and escorts Aoi down to the end of a corridor in a secluded area of the dojo. The door swings open easily, and they step inside the wide room. The floor is bare, and there’s a set of huge paper doors that open into a forested garden. There are cushions stacked in a corner of the room.

“Wow, it’s beautiful!” Aoi exclaims, rushing into the middle of the room. “You told me it was nothing special!”

“I did not want to raise your expectations,” Sakura says, following Asahina into the room. “Besides, it is really nothing to marvel at.”

“Oh, be quiet.” She rushes over to the window to watch the plants sway in the breeze. “This is really fantastic.”

“...Thank you.” Sakura watches while Aoi strolls back to her, smiling. “I am glad that we could have this time together. Alone.”

“Me too!” Aoi giggles. “Do you, um, want me to get your futon out?”

Sakura inclines her head. “I will assist you.”

They open up the closets and take out the fresh white bedding, laying it across the middle of the room. They put two sets down, doublewide. 

“It’s been awhile since I slept on a futon,” Asahina says, lying back on one. “It reminds me of the summer trips I used to take with my family.” The sheets are cool, and a light breeze blows through the room. Asahina feels the chill against her bare legs.

Sakura kneels next to her. “Asahina-san?”

Aoi pops up, grinning, and plants a kiss on Sakura’s cheek. “Yes?”

Sakura smiles, leans in, and their lips meet, chastely, pressing against each other until Sakura gets one strong hand around Aoi’s shoulders to pull her closer, tongue running against Aoi’s lips.

Asahina gasps, opens her mouth, and moves her hands to Sakura’s collarbone, gripping her broad shoulders. She slips one hand under Sakura’s lapel, running her hands over her bare skin. Sakura shifts against her and all Aoi can feel is that ripping muscle, all that pure power coming from her girlfriend.

Aoi is seconds away from starting to undo Sakura’s uniform when Sakura moves her lips down Aoi’s chin to her neck, sucking hard on the skin there. She bites and rolls the skin between her teeth while Aoi gasps and moves a hand to Sakura’s head, holding her there, pushing her neck into Sakura’s careful teeth.

“Oh my god, Sakura, please--”

She licks over the dents her teeth made in Aoi’s skin, mouthing over the red marks already forming on her neck. She moves away, hot breath falling against Aoi’s skin. “Asahina-san. Would you...would you mind terribly if I asked to be restrained tonight?” 

Aoi perks up, guiding Sakura’s head away from her shoulder so they can look directly at each other. “Of course not! Oh man, of _course_ not, that sounds awesome.” She gives Sakura a quick kiss. “Do you have your cuffs?”

Sakura nods, dutifully getting up and walking to her closet, rifling through it and emerging with two sets of red leather cuffs connected by thick metal clips. She returns to the futon, kneels, and hands the cuffs over to Asahina. She sits, serious-faced, blushing up to her ears. Her hands, resting on her thighs, are trembling. It’s unfair that someone so strong could also be so cute, Aoi thinks.

“Thank you.” Aoi takes the cuffs and starts to undo the buckles. “Anything specific you were thinking of?”

“No,” Sakura says. “I thought I could hand the reins over to you in that respect, at least for tonight.”

Asahina nods. “No problem! I have a lot of great ideas.” She gestures to Sakura. “Gimme your hand.”

Sakura extends her arm, which Aoi grabs and wraps in the cuff. It fits snug and buckles easily. Aoi slips a finger under the cuff, tugging, checking the tightness.

“Feel okay?” she asks.

“Yes, thank you.”

Aoi grins, lets the other attached cuff hang from that wrist, and gestures for Sakura to extend her other arm. She attaches the second set of cuffs to that wrist. Sakura’s huge hands brush against her own, and gets that feeling of power again, of being in control of something great.

“I think we should get rid of some of these clothes,” Asahina says, running her hands along Sakura’s tie.

“I agree.” 

Aoi slips her fingers under Sakura’s uniform shirt, and Sakura lifts her arms above her head, eager. Asahina has to stand up to get the shirt all the way off. Sakura’s breasts are bare, and Asahina stares a bit too long to look casual.

Sakura returns to her kneeling position while Aoi stands above her, lifting Sakura’s shirt up to her face.

“It smells nice,” Asahina says. “Did you use perfume or something?”

Sakura blushes more. “I did borrow some from a friend. I thought it would be appropriate to the situation.”

Aoi grins. “I love it.” She leans down, hands on Sakura’s shoulders, nose buried in her hair. “You smell good too, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura groans just a bit and starts wiggling her thumbs underneath her waistband, lifting her skirt off her hips. Asahina bends down to help, pulling her underwear and uniform skirt off together. After some intricate balancing and some hands brushing against sensitive areas, Aoi tosses Sakura’s skirt off to the side and kneels in front of her. 

Sakura is still just a foot or so shorter than Asahina, even kneeling flat on the ground. Asahina takes a moment to look at Sakura, the image of discipline, kneeling with those bright red cuffs hanging off her wrists. She is beginning to tremble.

“What do you want me to do, Sakura-chan?” Aoi smiles, leaning in.

“If you would...finish restraining me, please.” Sakura bows down, her hands moving farther down her thighs.

“I think we can do that.” Aoi touches Sakura’s thigh, prompts her to move her feet forward. She keeps her legs together, straight out, so Asahina can just see curly silver hair peeking out from between her legs. “Give me your hands.”

Aoi unclips the second cuff from both sets and fastens them around Sakura’s ankles, snug against the skin. She runs her hands down Sakura’s calves, squeezing her hard muscles and marveling at the sheer breadth of them. Aoi is more muscular than most high-school students, but Sakura’s legs make her look like nothing.

“Lean forward, Sakura-chan.”

She complies, and Asahina takes her left wrist and pulls her forward, clipping the wrist and ankle cuffs together. Sakura has to curl up in order to reach, and Aoi can see her tugging at the restraint, sighing at the resistance. She does the same to the other side, and once Sakura is tied into a tight ball of muscle, stands up and takes a step back.

Looking down on Sakura Oogami isn’t something a lot of people can say they’ve done. She is taught and strained, pulling on the cuffs and testing their resistance. She likes to have something to pull on, something that can fight against her. Sakura’s long hair is beginning to fall in front of her face, long and wild.

“You’re so pretty, Sakura-chan. I want to see all of you.” Asahina sticks a foot in between Sakura’s muscular thighs, starts pushing them apart gently. Sakura follows her lead, spreading her legs and arms. Asahina can see everything, every part of her. The power is what Aoi loves most about this, that she can have this giantess at her feet, blushing and squirming for her touch. “You’re so beautiful.” Sakura goes even more red, her fingers digging at her ankles.

Aoi crouches between Sakura’s thighs, her huge body creating a wall around her. Sakura’s head rests only inches from her own, staring at Asahina’s hands. She slips one around Sakura’s neck and rests the other against her thigh, pushing her legs farther apart.

“Asahina-san, please.” Sakura looks up through her hair to Aoi’s face.

“Don’t you like it when I tease you?” Aoi laughs, moving her hand from Sakura’s neck down her chest, circling her breast with light touches. 

Sakura tries to move forward, rub against Aoi’s fingers, but Aoi pulls her hand away. “Of course, Asahina-san, of course I do.”

“Good.” Asahina pinches Sakura’s nipple, hard, and listens to Sakura gasp and moan. Sakura pulls away, legs closing around Aoi, pushing against her sides.

“Sakura,” Aoi says, moving both her hands to Sakura’s legs. “You need to keep your legs apart for me, baby.”

Sakura takes a second to catch her breath. “Of course, excuse me.” She moves her legs back out, wide, ankle cuffs digging into her skin. “Please continue.”

Asahina grins, moves both her hands to Sakura’s breasts, thumbing her nipples. Sakura trembles, and Aoi leans in to kiss her on the forehead. She trails kisses down, light and soft, barely touching Sakura’s skin, until she reaches her neck, sucking on a spot just below her jawline. Sakura leans up, pushing her neck greedily into Aoi’s warm lips.

Sakura is so open, like she never is in public-- the straightlaced, disciplined wrestler, seething with power now trembling on the floor. Aoi pinches a nipple and waits for her to curl up, caught between pulling away and pushing forward. Sakura moans, turns her head and kisses Asahina’s cheek, trying to turn far enough to reach her lips. 

Asahina giggles, takes a step back, her hands sliding down Sakura’s stomach to her hips, one hand pressing against her clit. Sakura tries to rock up into it, but she can’t quite get enough leverage.

“Asahina-san,” she says, and Aoi rubs against her clit again. “Put something in me, please, please--”

Aoi laughs, kisses Sakura quick, and stands up. “Did you have something in mind?”

“I want your fingers, _please_ \--”

“I think we can do that.” Aoi keeps one hand pushing against her clit, the other slips down more, slicking her fingers between Sakura’s folds. “How many fingers do you think you can take?”

Sakura’s shoulders go tense, pulling against her cuffs. “I, I don’t know.” Aoi slips one finger in and she _whines_.

“We can just play it by ear,” Aoi says, moving both hands slowly, in short, teasing circles. “Do you have any lube?”

She nods. “Second shelf of the closet.”

Aoi slips her finger out of Sakura and listens to her groan, stands up and goes to the closet. Sakura curls in again, rubbing her thighs together, trying to get friction to her crotch.

“Legs apart, Sakura-chan,” Aoi says, picking up a bottle of lube with slick fingers.

She slides her legs apart again, and Aoi takes her place, slicking up her fingers before sliding one back into Sakura.

“Oh, Asahina-san,” Sakura says. “More, please.”

“Sure.” She slips in a second finger, her other hand moving up to rub against Sakura’s nipple. Sakura grinds down into Aoi’s fingers, grunting with exertion and arousal.

Aoi watches Sakura’s face, her eyes shut, breathing unsteady. “This might not be the right time to ask this,” Aoi says, “But do you ever get, y’know, turned on when you’re wrestling with people?”

Aoi doesn’t stop rubbing against Sakura, so it takes Sakura a moment to get her thoughts together. “Not often. Only with certain opponents.” She opens her eyes, watches Asahina’s face. “I am sure that if we were to wrestle with each other, it would be difficult for me to restrain myself completely.”

“Me too,” Aoi laughs, sliding one hand back to Sakura’s clit and moving her head down, breath hot against Sakura’s breast. “Maybe we should try it sometime. You could teach me some moves.” She closes her lips around Sakura’s nipple and listens to her moan.

“Maybe, maybe we could s-spar sometime,” Sakura says, pushing forward into Aoi. “I would take pains to... to control myself, of course. I would, would not wish you to be injured, e-especially not on your first try.”

Asahina giggles around Sakura’s breast, lets her go. “I’d appreciate that.” She shoves her fingers a little farther into Sakura.

“Oh, Asahina-san, _more_ , please--”

She pushes in a third finger, slick with lube, and it slides in easily. She can feel Sakura’s muscles around her fingers, tight but not uncomfortable, her pleading sends heat pooling in Aoi’s stomach. Sakura tightens her thighs around Aoi, squeezing her between her knees. “Thank you, thank you, Asahina-san--”

Asahina is fucking Sakura with her fingers now, and Sakura is trying to grind back, trying to use her feet as leverage when suddenly Asahina is gone, just her hands on Sakura’s thighs, leaving her empty and open.

“Oh, _no_ , Asahina-san, please please _please_ ,” Sakura says, her thighs pressing against Aoi.

“Hush.” Aoi runs her hands down Sakura’s thighs, gripping them tight. “Be a good girl.”

Sakura moans, her legs trembling. “...Yes. Yes, ok.”

“Good.” Asahina smiles, lets her hand fall just in front of Sakura’s crotch; her fingers are barely brushing the folds of her vulva. Sakura tries to scoot forward, but her balance is too off. She almost falls back onto the futon before Asahina grabs her around her shoulders, keeps her balanced. 

“Settle.” Asahina says. “Keep control.”

Sakura nods, eyes tight shut, with Asahina’s fingers still teasing her. “Please, Asahina-san.”

Asahina leans in, one hand around Sakura’s neck, the other still teasing at her folds. “You’re so pretty, Sakura-chan. I could keep you here forever, just on the edge.”

Sakura groans, leans forward, just barely catching Asahina’s lip with her own. She strains for contact, but Asahina stays still.

“Would you like that? Staying here, tied up, ready whenever I wanted to tease you? You’re so strong but you couldn’t do anything about it, could you, Sakura-chan?”

“No,” Sakura says, still struggling to make contact with Asahina. “You could do whatever you want, you _can_ do whatever you want, please--”

Aoi laughs, pulls Sakura closer to her and kisses her, lips moving from Sakura’s mouth down her neck, biting a hickey into her skin. Sakura pushes her neck up into Asahina the best she can, desperate for contact.

“You’re a good girl.” Asahina says, then lets go of Sakura’s neck and pushes her fingers back into her, the other hand thumbing her hard nipple. Sakura almost _screams_.

She’s got four fingers in her by the end, going hard, because it’s nearly impossible to hurt Sakura, Aoi knows, she knows exactly how hard she can go and she pushes it. It’s seconds before Sakura is screaming Aoi’s name, grinding down on her fingers, curling up over her, Sakura’s long silver hair falling in curls down Asahina’s shoulders. She slows down, rubs against Sakura’s clit lightly, pulling every last second of orgasm out of her. 

“Asahina-san, thank you, _thank you_ ,” Sakura stutters as Asahina removes her hands, sets them on Sakura’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

Asahina laughs, leans in, kisses Sakura. “You did really well.”

“Thank you,” Sakura says, smiling, catching her breath. “...I enjoyed it very much.”

“Let me unclip you.” Asahina moves back, fiddling with the clips until they snap open. Sakura stretches out her legs, touches her toes, stretches her arms over her head. 

“Does it feel good to be free?” Asahina asks, crouching next to Sakura. “You must be tired.”

“On the contrary,” Sakura says, “I often feel revitalized by these sessions of ours.”

“Me too,” Aoi laughs, watching while Sakura runs her hands through her silver hair, combing it behind her. “You’re pretty. You’re always pretty, but you’re especially pretty like this.”

Sakura blushes, looks up at Aoi crouching next to her. She moves one arm around Asahina’s waist, the other under her knees, and hoists her up to sit on her lap.

“I would like to return the favor,” Sakura says, fiddling with Asahina’s waistband.

“Sounds great,” Aoi says, laughing. She leans back on Sakura’s lap, pulls her shorts and underwear off, and throws them aside.

Sakura smiles, kisses Asahina, and lays back on the futon. She takes Asahina’s thighs in her hands and hoists her up to sit straddling her face, the leather cuffs pressing into Asahina’s hips.

Aoi is dripping, wet and slick with arousal, and Sakura presses her hips down, pressing Aoi’s folds into her lips. She slips her tongue up, pressing against Aoi’s clit, and she can feel Aoi grinding down against her, hips rocking against her strong grip.

Asahina falls forward, hands holding her up so she can grind into Sakura’s mouth, panting against the ground. “Oh my god, Sakura, oh my _god_ \--”

Sakura presses Aoi’s hips closer, mouth moving against Aoi’s crotch, tongue slick and moving fast. She knows Asahina is close, she can feel her thighs on either side of her head, feel her trembling above her, hear her moaning and gasping and--

“Ahh _hhhh_ \--!!” Aoi gasps, grinding down slow, back arched, feeling Sakura’s tongue and her chin and her hands on her hips and she’s over, done, grounded only by Sakura’s strong hands.

Sakura lifts Asahina up, helps her move and sit on the futon. 

“God, Sakura, you’re so great at that.” Aoi lays back on the futon, still flushed and breathing a little heavy.

“Thank you.” Sakura says. Her lower face is glistening with Aoi’s fluids. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to clean up a bit.” She starts undoing her wrist and ankle cuffs.

“Wait!” Aoi sits up, leans into Sakura, and kisses her. “You’re great.”

“I would dare say the same to you,” Sakura says, a friendly hand placed on Asahina’s shoulders.

Asahina laughs, grabs Sakura’s hair, and kisses her again, tongue slipping between her lips. “Don’t forget those wrestling lessons you promised me.”

Sakura smiles, inclines her head. “I look forward to them.”


End file.
